


Power Failure

by GoddessTiera



Series: MEFFW Prompts. [10]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5736223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessTiera/pseuds/GoddessTiera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a drabble written for the prompt Power Failure. Just a short slightly smutty Shenko piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Failure

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Power Failure  
> Character: Kaidan

*Bang* "Dammit!" Shepard had to stifle a giggle as she listened to Kaidan stumble around in the dark. He had brought her to his parent’s cabin for some much needed R and R but the power at the cabin had gone out and Kaidan had gone to find a lantern. After a few minutes, she heard him returning and saw a soft glow from the light he had found. 

“Did you find the problem?” she asked. “Yes,” came his response, “My parents should have updated this place years ago. We blew a fuse and there aren’t anymore. Looks like I won’t be cooking us dinner.” She couldn’t help but smile at the defeated tone in his voice. He wanted so badly for everything to be perfect.

Standing up and walking over to where he stood, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body close to him. “I can think of a few things to do that don’t require any power and if you are still hungry….” She let the sentence drop off as she saw the realization of her intention show in his expression. 

He swiftly scooped her up and ran up the stairs towards the master bedroom. He had barely set her down again before their hands moved and they began undressing each other, stealing kisses in between each item. It would have been easy to rip them off frantically but they moved slowly, savoring the anticipation. Once the last barrier between them was gone, Kaidan easily lifted her and she wrapped her legs around him as he carried her to the bed.

Climbing up on the bed without falling over was a bit tricky but he managed to keep them upright. He gently laid her on her back and began to trail kisses across her jawline as he made his way to her neck. He had discovered a spot just behind her ear that caused the most interesting sound to escape her lips. While he was busy with her neck, her hands began to explore his body, her nails gently scraping along his back and his, in her opinion, perfect ass. He rolled his hips in response and they both let out a breathy moan. He had planned to continue the foreplay for much longer but he desperately needed to feel her around him. He shifted slightly and easily slipped inside her. 

He had almost forgotten how amazing she felt. All intention of going slow was gone as they moved together until they both cried out in ecstasy. Kaidan moved to lie beside her on the bed and pulled her into his arms as they both tried to catch their breath. It was Shepard that broke the silence first, “So, round two?” He pulled her up on top of him and just before he kissed her, he whispered, “You really aren’t motivating me to fix the power.”


End file.
